The Aristocats Meet Lady and the Tramp
The Aristocats Meet Lady and the Tramp is an upcoming Thailand-American traditional animation and computer animated adventure musical film produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Kantana Animation Studios. The film is being directed by Pachirapong Chaiyadech. Plot Cast Animals *Duchess - Madame Adelaide's cat and mother of three kittens *Sheena - The female tabby orange cat *Lady - American Cocker Spaniel *Tramp - male stray mutt *Thomas O'Malley (full name: Abraham de Lacy Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley) - A feral cat *Toulouse - the oldest kitten. *Marie - Second-eldest kitten *Berlioz - the youngest kitten *Jock - Scottish Terrier *Trusty - Bloodhound *Jack - the male orange cat and Sheena's love interest *Si and Am - the Siamese cats *Delilah - the female Siberian tiger *Rebecca - the female tabby blue cat and Simon's mother *Marshall - the male tabby blue cat and Simon's father *Simon - son of Rebecca and Marshall *Cyrus - the wolf-dog *Skyler - the grey dog and Cyrus' sidekick *Lenny and Lennon - Lenny: the Rottweiler and Lennon: the Bulldog *Roquefort - A house mouse *Rowan - Roquefort's girlfriend *Napoleon - a Bloodhound *Lafayette - a Basset Hound and Napoleon's companion *Frou-Frou - Roquefort's horse companion *Abigail Gabble - a goose who befriends the cats. *Amelia Gabble - Abigail's twin sister. *Uncle Waldo - the drunken gander uncle of Abigail and Amelia. *Scat Cat - Thomas's best friend and leader of a gang of jazz-playing alley cats. *Shun Gon - a Chinese cat in Scat Cat's gang. *Hit Cat - an English cat in Scat Cat's gang. *Peppo - an Italian cat in Scat Cat's gang. *Billy Boss - a Russian cat in Scat Cat's gang. *Selena - the female tabby orange cat and Sheena's mother *Steve - the male tabby orange cat and Sheena's father Humans *Clifford Hansome - a former cat show and Sheeta's owner *Roxanne Cleo - a former cat show, Jack's owner and Clifford's love interest *Coleman - a former catcatcher and Rebecca, Marshall and Simon's owner *Madame Adelaide Bonfamille - a former opera singer and owner of Duchess and her kittens. *Georges Hautecourt - Madame Bonfamille's lawyer *Jim Dear - Lady's owner and his wife Darling *Darling - Lady's owner *Joe - a Waiter *Tony - a Waiter *Aunt Sarah - Si and Am's owner *Dogcatcher *Zookeeper *Sheriff Gustavo *Rider - a former cat show Duchess' 4 Cats Gang *Georgina the Turkish Angora black cat *Fernanda the Siamese Cat *Demetria the Russian blue cat *Kadence the American Burmese sable cat Female Cat in Cat Show *Reagan - an American Bobtail from USA *Chongkun - a Dragon Li from China *Lynelle - a Siamese cat from Thailand *Reilly - a Sphynx from Canada *Maggi - a Chantilly-Tiffany from USA *Chloe - a British Shorthair from United Kingdom *Chocolate - a Birman from Burma *Lizbeth - an American Shorthair from USA *Hisano - a Japanese Bobtail from Japan *Rosemary - a Persian (Modern Persian Cat) from USA *Ciara - a Savannah from USA *Hazeline - a Toyger from USA *Cayla - a Turkish Angora from Turkey Category:Parodies Category:The Aristocats Category:The Aristocats Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp Characters Category:Lady And the Tramp